Long Term Evolution (LTE) evolved packet core (EPC) network management functions may provide mobility management gateway (MME) load balance capabilities to offload an MME, for example when the MME is congested or is to be powered off for maintenance. Load balancing allows the network to maintain its normal operations on the network side and to maintain smooth interactions with respect to the radio access network or to the user terminals.
In Release-8, the MME load balancing (re-balancing) functionality may permit subscribers/UEs that are registered on an MME (e.g., within an MME Pool Area) to be moved to another MME. For example, a network operations and management (OAM) function may remove one of the MMEs from an MME pool area. In that aspect as well as a general case, the subscribers may be off-loaded as soon as possible to generate minimal impact on network and the user's experience. Measurements may be performed in order to determine load conditions at an evolved Node B (eNB). The measurements may not differentiate for types of radio connections at the eNB.